1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium ejection device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art image forming apparatus includes a prior art ejection mechanism to eject a medium such as a sheet therefrom.
Japanese Un-examined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-219378 discloses a sheet conveyance device as an example of the prior art ejection mechanism. The sheet conveyance device includes a drive roller and a driven roller to eject the medium from the prior art image forming apparatus. A surface of the driven roller includes a plurality of protrusions. Specifically, a surface of an outer circumference of the driven roller includes the plurality of protrusions extended in an axial direction of a rotation axis thereof. In this regard, when the driven roller is rotated, a tailing end of the medium is pushed toward a medium ejection direction by an inclined plane having the protrusions so that the medium is smoothly conveyed.
Referring to FIGS. 13 and 14, the conventional ejection mechanism such as the sheet conveyance device is illustrated. A driven roller 101 pushes a tailing end of a medium PP, and a medium stacker 103 stacks the medium PP thereon as a stacking member. A wall member 105 is disposed in a standing manner from the medium stacker 103 toward the driven roller 101. In such a sheet conveyance device, the tailing end of the medium PP pushed by the driven roller 101 contacts the wall member 105, causing an increase in a frequency of inappropriate stack of the medium PP on the medium stacker 103.